Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. More particularly, the invention relates to an OLED display device and a method of manufacturing the same that enhance adhesion reliability between a display panel and a cover window.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays have a self light emitting characteristic, do not require a separate light source, and can thus reduce a thickness and a weight thereof. Furthermore, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics of lower power consumption, high luminance, and a fast response speed.
The OLED display includes a display panel having a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) having a control circuit that sends a control signal to the display panel, and a circuit film that connects the display panel and the FPC. Furthermore, the OLED display includes a cover window (or a transparent protection portion) that covers and protects a display surface of the display panel.
The display panel and the cover window are mutually bonded by an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer includes an acryl-based resin that is cured by ultraviolet (UV) rays or heat. Cohesion of the display panel and the cover window using the adhesive layer is performed by a process of applying an adhesive material to a central part of the cover window, widely spreading the adhesive material by pressing with a stack of the display panel and the cover window, and curing the adhesive material by applying UV rays or heat to the adhesive material.
However, in the foregoing method, because the adhesive material is spread in a round form toward a corner of the display panel, a non-application failure in which the adhesive layer does not fill an entire corner of the display panel may occur. Accordingly, adhesion reliability of the corner side is deteriorated, and a failure in which the display panel and the cover window are not mutually bonded may occur at the corner side.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.